gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Dayne
Cedric 'Bloodscalp' Dayne is the twin brother of Ser Edmond Dayne and the nephew of Ser Arthur Dayne, the famous Sword of the Morning. Cedric is commonly called the Red Tiger because of his red hair, which has also earned him the derisive name 'Bloodscalp'. Biography Early life Cedric was born as the youngest twin son of Ashara Dayne and Daemon Blackmont, since he was born less than an hour after Edmond. He was the nephew of the deceased Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, who had been struck down while fighting Lord Eddard Stark at the Tower of Joy. Barely a month or so after their birth, Ashara committed herself via poison and left Daemon to raise the two of them - until Daemon was killed during the Greyjoy Rebellion whilst taking Pyke. Left to be raised by Anthor Dayne, their father's younger brother, they lived out their childhoods without stable parenthood. Out of the two of them, Edmond was favoured considerably for the earlier part of his life because Edmond looked more akin to a Dayne, until it became extremely clear that, while he looked physically the Dayne, he was not particularly intelligent. In contrast, Cedric was fast to learn and fast to understand things precocious to what is natural for a boy his age. He was frequently visited by Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne, who took an immediate liking to Cedric and even helped to teach him how to read when Cedric refused and, for the purpose of humiliating Cedric, pretended that Cedric had already learned. Cedric would always catch Edmond smirking triumphantly when Cedric failed to understand nor interpret basic syntax. However, once he'd learned, he proved to be considerably cleverer than Edmond. To protect his own dignity and peace of mind, Edmond ferociously bullied his twin brother, constantly calling him his little brother by the logic that Cedric had come out of the womb last. Edmond lied about his brother in several situations - he lied that Cedric had no interest in combat so that he couldn't learn, which allowed Edmond to privately humiliate him in the duels he challenged Cedric to when nobody was looking. Not only this, but Cedric was scrutinized and excommunicated socially by his brother because of his physical features contrasting that of an ordinary Dayne - he gained the nickname Bloodscalp from Edmond due to his fierce red hair, while all other Daynes had either had silver or black hair. During one memorable argument, Edmond challenged his brother to a duel with a sword that was too big for him to carry, making it easy for Edmond to scar his brother along the back. When he was eleven, Cedric was humiliated by his brother when Edmond hid a red viper inside a name day present, which nearly killed him. Edmond lied that it was an assassination attempt and as a result a wild goose chase was instigated for two years, eventually ending in distaste for Edmond, who privately lost favour at Starfall. At some point, he met Alayne Vayth and they appeared to have formed a relationship with one another. He admits that he has affections for her and considers her an oasis in the world that his brother forces him to inhabit. A Game of Thrones Cedric is taught to ride by Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne when the book commences, and the horse (A black bay horse with a silver mane he calls Moonstrider) is revealed to be a present for his fifteenth name day. Oberyn schools Cedric on horsemanship with several advanced questions, and then comments that he is a natural horseman. However, when Cedric returns to Starfall he meets Edmond, who first appears proud of his brother before turning violent and accusing him for trying to outshine Edmond on ''his ''name-day, but Cedric is quick to point out that it is both of their name-days since they are twins - this earns him a vicious strike by his brother, and Edmond lies that Cedric had fallen out of his saddle. At his name-day feast in Darkstar, Prince Oberyn and his escorts attend and continue to bring magnificent gifts for the twins, with Cedric seizing the more splendide ones - such as a bejewelled tunic and even an exact replica of the Book of Brothers from King's Landing. However, Cedric climactically receives the best gift from Prince Oberyn himself - dual longswords which he names Night and Day. Edmond is visibly furious at this, but he hides it with feigned applause and toasts for his brother. In private, Edmond challenges Cedric to duel with one of the swords and Cedric gives him Day. Edmond cheats and easily wins the ensuing duel very quickly, cruelly reminding Cedric of the scar he still has on his back. During the night, Alayne Vaith visits him in his chambers and the two of them sleep together, but he refuses to bed her because she does not consent. She suggests that they announce intent to marry, but he knows that his brother will never consent to a betrothal that he specifically could not control. Alayne is distasteful of his skewed, vastly undeserved loyalty to Edmond, who is both a callous bully and a pompous dolt. Cedric explains that he knows that Edmond is vicious and admittedly stupid, but he is still his twin brother. Alayne undresses for him for the first time to lighten his mood, but he refuses to take things any further. Cedric internally laments that Alayne deserves someone braver than him. When Prince Oberyn leaves for Dorne the next day, Cedric approaches him and begs to be taken with him so he can get away from Edmond once and for all, but Edmond eavesdrops and offers to go to Dorne with him - Prince Oberyn, seeing through the facade, says that he is planning to bring Cedric to Dorne anyway so he can train properly in combat. Edmond is outraged by this, and Cedric catches a look of fury off him before they part. The next day, while being served breakfast, somebody fires a crossbow bolt at Cedric, which only scathes his neck but instead strikes a boar's head from a hunting trip that Edmond had gone on. It is treated as an assassination attempt and Starfall is put into lockdown. During the lockdown, Cedric speaks with his aunt Silena about the War of the Usurper and learns that the ancient and mighty Targaryen dynasty was overthrown by the Baratheons, which eventually led to his uncle and mother's deaths. She takes him and Edmond down into the crypts of Starfall, where she unveils Dawn, the greatsword that Ser Arthur Dayne wielded - he observes a beautiful portrait of Ser Arthur, and notes the similarities between Arthur and Edmond, but Silena comments that Edmond favours his mother more so than his father. Cedric knows, without looking, that this insults Edmond, considering that their father died valiantly in mortal combat whereas their mother killed herself. He begins to practise with Night and Day, using highly advanced techniques too early - their master-at-arms, Ser Lewyn Fowler, is quick to point out that he should start with the basics of combat before advancing so quickly. Ser Lewyn explains how Ser Arthur started swordsmanship by using a broomstick, and notes that Edmond actually tried to use Dawn when he started combat. Cedric is sickeningly entertained by this, remembering when Edmond gave him a sword too big to wield one time they fought. Another assassination attempt, this time via a white scorpion (The most poisonous scorpion in the Seven Kingdoms) in his bedsheets, leads to Edmond placing guards outside his chambers. Cedric is extremely annoyed at having guards outside his chambers, knowing his brother is trying to be controlling. Cedric is forced to elude his guards by climbing out of a window to meet Alayne on the battlements of Starfall. There, they kiss, and she explains that Edmond had confronted her, revealing he knew about their relationship. He had threatened her with execution if she didn't terminate the relationship. At this point, Cedric is enraged at how his brother is interfering with his life. He plans on confronting his brother, but instead intends to humiliate him instead, like Edmond had done so many times. He spikes Edmond's wine when Edmond drinks with a young woman he is trying to impress, and the syrup he put into the wine causes Edmond to throw up violently. Cedric finds that he is curiously satisfied by watching his brother's humiliation, but also notes that there are boundaries that can lead to cruelty with what he did. A third assassination attempt presents itself as a fire set in his chambers, but Alayne arrives and helps rescue him. While they escape, Cedric's guards attack him and, after they knock Alayne unconscious, Cedric recovers Night and Day and fights the two guards, duelling them towards the stairs where he has the advantage of high ground. This particular strategy is briefly successful and he momentarily gains the upper hand, but his inexperience stymies him and they pin him against a banister. Cedric is disarmed of Day and kills one of the guards with Night, before battering the second guard with it until he knocks his opponent out of a nearby window to his death. In the meantime, the nobles present help to extinguish the flames and Edmond uncharacteristically comforts his brother, while Ser Lewyn acclaims his swordsmanship in defeating two trained guards. Edmond remarks that Cedric's skill could be akin to Ser Arthur Dayne, when Ser Lewyn perceptively remarks that Edmond has been stating the opposite his entire life. Cedric suddenly notices that his neck scar, while having healed considerably, has been stretched slightly and started bleeding again. While a maester nursed him, Alayne visited him and Cedric resolves that Edmond was behind the assassination attempts - after the scorpion attack, Edmond had guards loyal to him placed outside Cedric's room, the same ones that had tried to kill him. He meets with Edmond and notices that Edmond has bequeathed himself with two similar swords to Night and Day, the only difference being that they are bejewelled on the pommels and lack the sun and moon that Night and Day have. He notes that Edmond has become jealous of him, but feigns being civil until they are called into the banquet hall by an envoy from King's Landing, stating that House Dayne are called to swear fealty to the newly-crowned King Joffrey Baratheon, the First of His Name. Not to do so would be a suggestion of war between them, and Edmond sees the power that King's Landing holds as an opiate for when he suggests they go along with the fealty. Cedric suggests otherwise, instead voicing that they are sworn to House Martell, not House Baratheon, and several lords agree with him. Cedric trains with Night and Day on his own, imagining the legendary duel between Ser Arthur Dayne and the Smiling Knight, and his uncle Frederick Blackmont comments on his swordplay, and notes that he has to be more precise in his combat style, especially considering he has ''two ''swords. He trains Cedric, teaching him several manoeuvres and techniques. He then moves him to learning combat on horseback, which proves much harder considering he has to control his horse and wield two swords simultaneously. This is interrupted when Cedric spies Edmond watching and smiling, and suddenly Frederick presents Cedric with five new bodyguards fresh from Sunspear - Ser Joseph Blount, Ser Kevan Jordayne, Ser Floyd Blackmont, Ser Howard Fowler and Ser Oswald Toland. Each of them strikes Cedric as unfriendly and purposefully intimidating, and Cedric learns that they are meant to forcibly guard him. Cedric has had enough of his brother's controllingly overprotective attitude, and his efforts to keep him intimidated under the guise of being protected. While leaving a privy, Cedric accidentally eavesdrops on Edmond discussing with Ser Floyd that they are about to kill him. He further learns that Edmond is personally responsible for the assassination attempts and that they were attempts to keep Cedric inside Starfall where Edmond has control over him. He goes to Alayne and plans to escape with her, which Edmond catches wind of. Edmond sends Ser Kevan and Ser Joseph to stop him. Alayne drops a huge bookcase on Ser Joseph, crippling him and Ser Kevan duels briefly with Cedric, and Ser Kevan's use of a broadaxe forces Cedric to retreat. The two of them leap into the moat of Starfall and escape through the waterworks while Ser Kevan tries to rescue Ser Joseph. While on the run, Cedric and Alayne opt to hide on the other side of the Torentine, knowing that Edmond would scour the entire castle for them. They pass by a Dornish patrol along the river, headed by Prince Oberyn Martell, and Cedric explains that his brother tried to kill him and that he has been driven out of Starfall. Oberyn pulls Cedric on to his horse and Alayne on to one of his bannermen's horses, and they ride over to Sunspear. Cedric takes one look back at Starfall and imagines Edmond standing on the battlements, screaming for Cedric to come back. A Clash of Kings Appearance and Personality Cedric is very tall, but not as tall as Edmond at the start of the books, and built more slimly than his brother. Unlike most Daynes who have either black or silver hair, Cedric differentiates completely from this tradition by being born with blood-red hair, which has earned him resentment from Edmond and physical distinction from the other Daynes in the eyes of most who have heard of him. His eyes are also deep orange, also unlike most Daynes. However, he is undeniably a Dayne, not a bastard, and some think he looks fiercely similar to his uncle Arthur. In ''A Game of Thrones, ''Cedric receives dual swords which he calls Night and Dayne (Distinguished by the sun on Day's crossguard, and the moon on Night's). He wears the swords in their scabbards crossed on his shoulder blades. Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dayne Category:Major Characters Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Siblings Category:POV character